I Wish it Could Be
by The Fabulous Alicia
Summary: Yahiko has fallen in love with Megumi. A baby has just arrived, and Yahiko has been plotting. What does this mean for the two? Read to find out!
1. Can You Keep a Secret?

Yahiko was pacing his room. It was early morning; the sun hadn't even come up yet. But something was playing with his mind. Something he had never expected to bother him, yet it was. He tried to think it through in his mind, but it just got confused with everything else. He tried writing it out, talking it out with himself, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
He had to talk with somebody. Kaoru? She would only make fun of him, and that would make him feel stupid. Kenshin would only treat him like a young child and say "Little Yahiko! You really do?" and he'd laugh. Sano? He'd be good if he wasn't the competition. Megumi? She was what it was all about.  
  
Yes, Takini Megumi was what everything was all about in this little mess of his. Kaoru didn't like her much, Kenshin didn't care, and Sanosuke was his biggest competition. The more he'd try to break those two apart, the closer they'd become. It was a love-hate relationship, he knew that, but it was becoming more love everyday. He'd like to get a moment alone with her, but he was so much younger than she was.  
  
But, there was a good point to her being older. She was much more beautiful, and kinder to him, than Kaoru ever would be. Kaoru was still an annoying girl, but Megumi was a woman, a beauty.  
  
And now that he thought about it, he decided he hated Sano now. He wanted Megumi, but Sano was in his way. He needed to tell somebody what he was thinking, but it would be all laughs and 'little Yahiko is too young' or 'that's so cute'. He was sick of it. He decided to tell her. He put his clothes on and looked outside. The sun was rising and he could feel the warmth of it on his face already.  
  
He stretched and yawned and walked out into the yard, heading towards the gate. Just as he was about to leave the grounds, a sharp yell hit his ears.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You have a lesson today!" Kaoru said harshly.  
  
"I'm skipping it for today," he said coolly, and went on his way.  
  
"Something's weird about that kid," Kaoru said sitting down at the table next to Kenshin.  
  
"There's something on his mind, and he doesn't feel like talking about it, this one thinks," Kenshin said, holding a cup of tea with both hands.  
  
"He's just a kid, what would he think about?" Sano said, putting a mysterious something into his unsuspecting mouth.  
  
"Is it any good, Sano?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Terrible," he replied.  
  
"I'm going to walk in and ask to talk to her privately," Yahiko was mumbling to himself. People were just coming out of their houses; the streets were becoming slightly crowded. He came closer to the clinic. He stood outside of it, took a deep breath, and walked inside. Nobody seemed to be awake. He walked around but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Are you looking for Megumi-san?" a man asked.  
  
"Yes. Where is she?"  
  
"She's in her room. I don't know if she's awake yet, she worked hard last night, many wounded police to tend to," he said.  
  
"Thank you," he said, and he dashed off towards her room.  
  
He stood in the doorway, looking at a figure sleeping on a mat on the ground. It was her, but he could barely move towards her. He knelt by her side and looked down upon her. She looked so peaceful laying there while the rest of the world around her was up and rushing to wherever they were needed. He reached his hand out to stroke her hair, but one of her eyes opened.  
  
"Morning already. What a busy night," she yawned. "Hello, Yahiko-Chan," she said pleasantly. She sat up, holding a blanket around her. "What are you doing here? Are you sick?"  
  
"No. I needed to talk to you," he stared. He checked if she was listening. She was. "About something. Something important."  
  
"Can I get dressed first, and then I'll hear you out. The clinic is closed except for emergencies today," she said. "Go wait out there," she told him, pointing to the hall.  
  
He walked out into the hallway and closed the door. Now that he was in, he couldn't back out. He had a small amount of time to think of what he was going to say, and how he would say it. Everything he said in his head sounded stupid, nothing was coming out right. The door opened and he was ushered in. He swallowed hard and tried to stop shaking.  
  
"Could you shut the door?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she said, and shut it. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Outside the door, Kaoru stood with her ear up to the door, hoping she could find out what was wrong with her student.  
  
"Well, it's hard for me to say. But I've decided that I should tell you, and that you deserve to know. But it's going to be hard for me to say," he said, his voice trailing off into nothing.  
  
"Here, drink some," she said, pushing a cup of tea towards him.  
  
"Thank you," he took a sip and started. "I know this will sound strange, coming from somebody of my age, but Megumi-"He stopped and turned, on the verge of tears. He was so nervous and scared, and worst of all he was trapped in the middle of a sentence that he had to finish. He wiped the tears and turned back around to her. He couldn't stop the tears now, and he didn't care. He pushed back all emotions, nothing mattered now, only her. What could she say to him? Nothing. Nothing bad that could hurt him, he was sure of it. Through the tears he managed to choke out, "I love you,"  
  
He fell into her arms crying, her holding him tight up against her, filled with sympathy and confusion. A boy of his age crying in her arms, just admitting his feelings to her. It was enough to think about later.  
  
He felt secure, being held up against her chest, able to cry as long and as hard as he wanted. He had somebody who'd listen, and who wouldn't laugh or criticize. He knew she couldn't say anything to hurt him. He felt warm and comfortable, and slowly fell asleep, cradled in Megumi's arms.  
  
Kaoru had heard the whole thing, and decided to see what had happened. She opened the door and walked inside. "I've come to take back my student," she said half-heartedly.  
  
"He's asleep," Megumi said with an airy tone, looking down on him, stroking his hair and wiping away his tears. Kaoru sat down near her.  
  
"He's a boy," she said.  
  
"And you're a girl. Sir Ken is at least thirty or more. He is much older than you,"  
  
"You feel the same way about Yahiko?"  
  
"No. I don't. But I've decided to be here for him," she said. She kissed him on his forehead and laid him in her bed and covered him up. 


	2. Plot Thickens

Yahiko awoke hours later, looking up at a familiar face.  
  
"You've woken up just in time for dinner," Megumi said with a smile. There was a large spread of food on a table and she motioned for him to come over and sit. He took some food and started to eat.  
  
"Has there been much work today?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"It has been very busy. So many police have been attacked, and nobody knows who's behind it. It's really a mystery," she said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"What I said earlier," he said quietly, "Would you mind not telling anybody else?"  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Of course, Yahiko, anything for you."  
  
"I want to ask you something. About Sano," he said. "Do you like him?"  
  
"He's certainly a hard one to get along with, but I do fancy him," she laughed and looked back at Yahiko, who looked heartbroken. "But you are much easier to get along with," she said playfully. She went and sat next to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Megumi! We have more!" a man yelled. The door flew open and the head of police stood in the doorway.  
  
"What has been going on around here?" she asked, letting go of Yahiko. "I'm so sorry. I have to tend to more people. Go back to the dojo and tell them that I need some help around here. Make sure Ken-San and Sanosuke what's been going on."  
  
Yahiko got up and shuffled out of the room, looking at Megumi running into the room full of wounded police.  
  
The sun was just setting. He picked up a stone and threw it at a tree, and it hit something. A bird fell from the tree with a small chirp, and Yahiko rushed towards it. He picked it up in his hands, it was still alive. It was completely black and very soft, and it chirped softly in his hold. He noticed it trying to fly, but it couldn't move its wing. He got up and went back to the dojo.  
  
He walked in with the bird and laid it down on the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Kaoru stormed in. "So you've decided to come back, huh? Spent all day over there didn't you?"  
  
But Yahiko didn't answer.  
  
Kaoru walked over near him, not knowing what he was paying so much attention to. She kicked the bird away, not knowing what it was.  
  
"You kicked him!" Yahiko said, rushing over to the fallen bird. He picked it up, tears in his eyes, and showed it to Kaoru.  
  
"I didn't know! Yahiko, I'm so sorry!" she said.  
  
"It's dead! You killed it!" he sobbed, holding it up near him.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Kaoru killed my bird!" Yahiko yelled, pointing at Kaoru accusingly.  
  
"I didn't mean too!" she retorted.  
  
"Maybe Megumi-Dono would know what to do. It is not dead, Yahiko," said Kenshin, picking it up and examining it.  
  
"She's too busy right now. Police have been being attacked, and she's overwhelmed with the amount of work," Yahiko told them.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I don't know, you should ask her," he said.  
  
"Come on, Kenshin," she said, dragging him out the door.  
  
"Well, it's just you and me then," Yahiko said to the bird.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Sano yawned, walking in with a fish head clenched between his teeth.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," Yahiko said nastily, and tried to leave but was blocked by Sano.  
  
"What's wrong with you kid?" he demanded.  
  
"You are," he said, and pushed Sano and dashed from the room.  
  
"He's seriously messed up," he mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
"Megumi!" Kaoru called, bursting into the clinic. "We're here to help out!"  
  
Megumi came from a room nearby, sweat on her face and looking exhausted.  
  
"Thank you so much, Kaoru. You do know how to dress simple wounds, I assume?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and I can set bones as well," she answered.  
  
"That will be wonderful. Somebody has been injuring all of the police. There are very few left," she said. "The ones you'll be tending to are over there. I have more serious wounds in here. Thank you so much!"  
  
As they walked to the room, Kaoru said, "Even though she's a rotten vixen, I can't help feeling sorry for her sometimes. But I can see why Yahiko likes her," She stopped. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."  
  
"Megumi-Dono? He's much too young, and I thought she was with Sano?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"You weren't supposed to know any of this! I heard him spill his heart out this morning! It was so sad. But now he'll have a grudge against Sano," she said with a note of panic in her voice.  
  
Kaoru was quite right. Yahiko sat in his room, trying to think of ways to drive Megumi and Sano apart. None of them seemed to work at all. She knew how he felt, and she didn't feel the same way. He wished she would, he wanted that more than anything he could think of. It was all Sano. "I do fancy him." Her words kept ringing through his head. The only way to get her was to be rid of Sano, or make them hate each other.  
  
He was imagining what it would be like with Megumi. He felt so secure in her arms, like nothing could ever happen to him. He wished he could stay there forever, up against her, without a care in the world.  
  
He couldn't see why she fancied Sano. He was mean, he was always picking on him or picking fights, and he was ugly. No, he wasn't in her eyes. He only wanted to think of him that way in hopes of making himself sound better than him. But Sano was a trained fighter, and he was in training. Sano was about twenty, he was only eleven. But he had helped save her from Kanryu; that had to count for something.  
  
Sano. He hated to hear that name now. He was taking the love of his life away from him. He couldn't just stand by and watch that happen without a fight.  
  
"It's starting to slow down, I have one more wound to dress. You may go if you wish," Megumi said to Kenshin and Kaoru who were standing near her.  
  
"You can come home with us and take a bath and relax. You have assistants on duty here, do you not?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes, but what if somebody who is severely wounded comes in?" she asked.  
  
"They can bring them to the dojo. You need to relax for a while, Megumi. You're over tired," Kaoru said.  
  
"And that's not very good! You're a doctor, you should know that!" Kenshin said playfully.  
  
"Ok, I guess for one night," she said. She tied the bandage and walked out of the clinic with them, back to the dojo.  
  
Yahiko was watching the path, and he saw Megumi coming home with the rest of them. He rushed to the front of the dojo, but stayed out of sight for the time being.  
  
"I think I'll take a bath," she said.  
  
"The hot water is all ready for you," Sano said.  
  
"Sano! How did you know I was coming?" she asked. He shrugged and they walked off towards the bath.  
  
They entered together, and Sano put the water in. Yahiko opened the door a small bit, so he could see what was going on.  
  
"Sano, I want to talk to you," she said. She was undressing slowly, and turned around to see Sano staring straight at her. "Do you mind?" No answer. "Fine, be that way. It's about Yahiko," she said, getting in.  
  
Sano just kept staring. "Fine, if you really must. Sano undressed and entered the bath as well. Yahiko was shocked by this, he thought they hated each other.  
  
"You know why he's been acting so strange?" he asked, putting his arm around her.  
  
"It's very odd actually, he's in love with me, or that's what he says," she giggled.  
  
She was laughing at him. Laughing at the true feelings that he had. He could feel something inside of him, something that he had never felt before. Rejection. He had to hear what they were saying though, he couldn't cry, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
"So that's why he's been so rude to me," Sano said. Megumi edged closer to him, laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Yes. I really don't know what to do," she said.  
  
"Well, you've got a lot to worry about. He'll forget about it eventually," Sano laughed. They looked at each other passionately, and kissed.  
  
Yahiko couldn't bare it anymore. He ran to his room, his eyes leaking more tears than he had ever cried. He sat down on the floor, and saw the bird walking around. It chirped happily to see him, but he was in no mood to see it.  
  
He took his bokken and hit the bird with it. It chirped in pain and lay dead on the ground, not guilty of any crime. Yahiko looked down on the fallen spirit, lying on the ground, never able to sing ever again.  
  
"No, I didn't mean too. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Yahiko cried, stroking the dead body of it. "I didn't mean for it to happen! Don't be dead, don't be dead!" He lay down, and cried himself to sleep, out of anger, frustration, and utter sorrow.  
  
The bird had done nothing, and neither had Sano. But the web tangled more and more, and nothing could undo some of the knots that had been made in it.  
  
The bird laid on the ground the next morning, as though a grim reminder of the night's events. It now lay on the path that led to the house, being thrown out the window by a soul that denied anything that was not the way he wanted it. 


	3. For Your Sake, and Mine

"This is nothing like Yahiko," said Kenshin after having the door of Yahiko's room slammed in his face.  
  
Yahiko was still in his bad mood. He had to prove himself better than Sano. He didn't know what she saw in him. He peeked out of his room and saw Sano walking alone without Megumi.  
  
"Where's Megumi?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"She left early this morning. There seems to have been more trouble in town," he said. "I hope this doesn't become to serious." He walked on, his hands up behind his head, humming a bit.  
  
Sano's hope was for nothing. It was serious, and he knew nothing of it.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, dear. I'm here to stop you from ruining my plan," a masked man drawled.  
  
"What have I done against you?" she cried, her eyes stinging with tears.  
  
"Takini Megumi, you are helping all of these police, and I just can't have that. I need you out of the way," he said. He pushed her up against the wall.  
  
"And how do you aim to do that?" she said, looking away from his face.  
  
He reached his hand out and caressed her damp cheek. "My dear, you will not be harmed," he whispered.  
  
She looked over at him. His olive eyes were sparkling, and his dark hair was soft and inviting. He jabbed her with a dart in the arm, and she fell into his arms. He snuck out of the clinic, and ran into the forest.  
  
"Where am I?" Megumi demanded, sitting up on a small bed in a run down house.  
  
"My little hide-away, my lovely one," the man said, not looking at her. "You really are lovely, darling,"  
  
She looked down upon herself. "Where are my clothes!"  
  
"You don't need them, dear. You're so much better that way,"  
  
She wrapped herself in a blanket. "Why have you been attacking the police, if I may be so bold to ask?"  
  
"No police, no order. I want that city, I want the power," he said while walking over to her. "And you, you may be my queen, once everything is mine."  
  
"I wouldn't marry you ever. I'd rather die," she said.  
  
"I can have that arranged. But with you gone, the police will die, all of them,"  
  
"You're a monster!"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
There was no answer from Megumi. She drew the blanket around herself tighter.  
  
"Can you explain what happened last night, or should I tell the small child that is making his way here as we speak?"  
  
"You've been spying on me?"  
  
"And hoping for a share of what you give that young bird head, darling,"  
  
"You can go to hell," she whispered maliciously, and revealed her arm. She fell to the bed, knocked out by the drug she had put into herself.  
  
"Megumi, you're passing up an excellent opportunity," he said, putting the blanket over her nicely. He walked outside.  
  
Yahiko was on his way to the clinic. He had to talk to Megumi, and to tell her what he had seen. He walked into the entrance hall and saw a small note on the floor. It was written quickly, and the handwriting was barely legible.  
  
It read: Megumi-san is with me. You have no need to look for her. She is in safe hands. If you come for her she will be slain.  
  
This was his chance. His chance to prove himself to her, that he was better than Sano. He had to find her, and this person's lair. But how? He couldn't take it to Kenshin or he'd have to stay out of the fight. Sano would go himself and get even more of her adoration. He looked outside of the building and saw footprints. He followed them into the forest. He couldn't believe somebody would leave such and obvious trail. He came to a run down shack in a small clearing near a stagnant pool of water. It smelled horrible and the mosquitos were thick in the air. He made his way panting and swatting to the window and saw her inside laying on a bed, asleep.  
  
He had to think of a plan to save her, but nothing was coming. He decided to burst into the house and make it up as he went along, just as Kenshin would.  
  
"And what have we here?" a man asked from behind him. Yahiko saw his reflection in the window and whirled around. "Who are you, Megumi-san's lover? A little bit young, I see. I thought she liked the rooster-haired boy, but," he looked down at Yahiko with a sneer, "you aren't that bad."  
  
"Stay away from her!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh. Fiesty are we?"  
  
"Megumi is the woman I love, and I'm going to protect her no matter what, even if it kills me!"  
  
"That touches me, it really does. But now the feeling is gone," he drew his sword and licked the cold steel blade, "and you will die. And you'll get to fulfill you're little oath, won't that be fun!"  
  
"You're sickening," Yahiko growled.  
  
"Stay still, young one," he said. "Megumi will join you in the bowels of hell soon, anyways."  
  
"Don't you touch her!" he yelled, thrusting his stoled katana into the man's abdomen. "And don't call me young one."  
  
"You really do love her, don't you?" he laughed, blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
He fell to the ground dead. Yahiko was stunned at what he had just done. But now to Megumi. She'd be in awe, a young child saving her under such tight cirrcumstances.  
  
He rushed into the house, and ran to her side. Her face was pale and her breathing was raspy.  
  
"Megumi! Megumi!" Yahiko said, shaking her lightly, trying to wake her.  
  
"Yahiko?" she whispered.  
  
He nodded, trying to look strong and brave, just like Kenshin. "He's gone," he whispered.  
  
"Yahiko! Thank you, so much," she said, her eyes glistening with small tears of joy.  
  
"We should go now. It's almost nighttime, and I don't want them to all worry," Yahiko said, grasping her arm and attempting to pull her from the bed. He was stronger than she had anticipated, and she went up, the blanket went down, and a long silence began.  
  
"Yahiko! It's not what you think!" she said, picking up the blanket and wrapping around herself.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Megumi was speechless. She didn't even know how to explain that he had taken off her clothes and hidden them somewhere.  
  
"You're a prostitute. A dirty prostitute," he mumbled.  
  
"No! I am not!" she snapped back. It was not the first time she had been accused of this, and it wasn't something she could take lightly.  
  
"Then what is it? That note was probably false, to keep everyone away! And what about Sano? Are you his prostitute as well?" he yelled. He fell to his knees sobbing.  
  
"No! It's nothing like that, Yahiko! I would never lie to you!" she said, kneeling down next to him, her lips trembling on the verge of tears.  
  
"But you would betray me?" he said, looking up at her, his young face looking too mature for his age.  
  
"Yahiko,"  
  
"You said you wouldn't tell, but you told Sano! And then you laughed about it! You laughed, Megumi!" He looked away and wiped his tears. "But I still love you, no matter how much you laugh, Megumi, I still love you. I hope you'll see it someday."  
  
"Yahiko, I do see it," she said, reaching her hand out to him. He grasped it and thrust himself into her arms. It was so warm and secure up near her breast, he felt as though he could never be harmed, and nothing could happen.  
  
"Megumi, I'm sorry for spying on you last night. I was so-"  
  
"I broke your trust, Yahiko," she said. He fell asleep in her arms, and she laid him on the bed while she scouted out her clothes. She found them in a closet, and while she was putting them on, one of Yahiko's eyes opened.  
  
"You really are beautiful," he whispered, and fell back asleep.  
  
"You're a soul that shouldn't be wasted on such a wretch like me," she said. She kissed him on the cheek, picked him up, and started towards the dojo. The dead body lying on the deck was a reminder of how strong Yahiko really was, and nothing can stop a determined mind, besides a wrong path.  
  
Author's Note!: Big sigh! Wow. I never knew I'd get such nice reviews, and it's so hard to on a Rurouni Kenshin fic as well. I was hoping to get something fresh, new and out of the ordinary. And I thought to myself, while reading the fourth manga of R.K., I thought, "Self. I need to write a good serious non random fanfic, and it needs to be new and not recycled," I came to the part where Yahiko slaps Megumi's butt. "Well, Yahiko can like-Yesh! Yesh! Yahiko likes Megumi! And-Yesh! Ah ha ha!" I hopped on the computer and wrote. (I never say 'Yes' I say 'Yesh' when in writing mode. i write yes.)  
  
your reviews gave me ideas as it went on, and this is my most serious fic. My others are random nonsense, and I must say i'm good at that, besides the fact that I get C's in class for it. But if I put this in i'd get and I.F.S. for Inappropriate for School. Heh. Well, I hope you like it so far. I've decided to stick with the characters you've seen. Sorry Misao and Aioshi fans! And Souji and Shishi and all dem others. I'm lazy, That I am! -Ovaanoot! The crazy girl in the trucker hat that says 'Trucker Hats are GAY!'  
  
P.S.- I was gonna make the kiddnapper guy gay, but he had to like Megumi so feh. There will be a gay villain though. eventually 


	4. Leave Now

A/N: I write suggestive stuff non-suggestivly, because it becomes more vague and becomes more, ya know, suggestive. i like it better that way. Tee hee!  
  
"Where have you been?" Kaoru asked, rushing out to Megumi with Kenshin at her side.  
  
"I'll tell you the story after I get him to bed and have had something to eat," she said.  
  
"Of course," Kaoru said, smiling a bit.  
  
Megumi walked into the dojo and put Yahiko in his bed. She looked down upon him, not really knowing what she was feeling. She felt a familiar hand in a familiar place.  
  
"Sanosuke," she sighed. He put his arm around her and hugged her gently.  
  
"What happened today?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, still not in the mood to talk about it.  
  
"Will you be better later tonite?" he asked, grinning a bit.  
  
"Sano, I'm really not in the mood for anything at the moment," she murmered.  
  
He got up and looked down upon her. "Come and find me when you fall out of love with a ten year old kid,"  
  
"Sano!" Megumi yelled, but he was gone.  
  
"Megumi, we have a bath and some dinner waiting for you," Kaoru said kindly.  
  
"You have really changed, Kaoru-chan. You're becoming a better woman than I ever was or can be," she said and walked off to the bath. But she stopped at Sano's door and said, "He saved my life," and walked on.  
  
Saved her life. Sano wished he could've, but now he knew that Yahiko was as serious as he himself was with her. He knew he'd never loose her to a ten year old kid, but he was still a bit scared. Besides, they've been through a lot, and have done a lot together. He wanted to marry her, it was about time anyways. He didn't want her to be pregnat before that at any rate.  
  
He was trying to think of why he liked Megumi so much, but nothing was coming through.  
  
Megumi relaxed in her bath, feeling unclean no matter how many times she washed. Yahiko. She couldn't get him off of her mind. Was it love? Surely not true love like she shared with Sanosuke. They were ahead of married couples in an area or two, and she knew it was meant to be. But Yahiko. She felt a bond with him, a bond of love, but not the way he wanted it. Or was it? She shook it out of her head. She had to have a clear horizon, and she had to tell that story to everyone that night.  
  
She hoped they had a lot of tea.  
  
She got out and walked into the dining room, ready to spill her story to everyone.  
  
An hour had past, and the story of Yahiko's daring rescue was unfolded. She left out a few parts, such as the hiding of the clothes and whatnot. After the matter, she was in a much better mood. She felt happy and upbeat even after that days horrific events. Sano was in a good mood as well, seeing as he got a surprise visit from Megumi, and the visit lasted the night.  
  
Yahiko couldn't sleep that night. He decided to go to the bathroom and splash some water on his face. As he passed by Sano's room, he couldn't help but peek inside due to the noise coming from within. He was greeted by a sight no ten year old, no matter how mature, should ever see. The girl he loved and the one he thought to be his friend, he couldn't stand it. He ran back to his room as fast as he could.  
  
Kenshin had been standing outside his door, watching what all had happened. He walked over to Sano's door and tapped on it. He heard a slight commotion inside and then Sano opened the door slightly, only wearing his pants, and they were on backwards.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Uh," he looked back and Megumi nodded. "Sure, come on in,"  
  
"Thank you," he said. As the door shut he added, "Don't think I don't know what has been going on in here." He looked at Megumi wearing Sano's shirt, drawing it tightly over the top of her body.  
  
"Kenshin," Sano said, "I wish you could understand this."  
  
"I understand it perfectly. You just scarred a ten year old boy for life. And you," he said, pointing to Megumi, "Gave him false hope for your love and then dashed it, countless times."  
  
The two hung their heads in shame.  
  
"You are lucky that Kaoru doesn't know about this, but I think it is time that you find a new place to live," he said. "We don't need this here."  
  
"Kenshin. Please!" Sano begged.  
  
"You can live at the clinic, can you not?" Kenshin snapped.  
  
"If you understood something like this, you wouldn't care. But a young boy doesn't need to be snooping around my bedroom at night! It's my room, and what goes on in here is only to my knowledge!" he said out of frustration. "Why would he be interested in love anyways? He's so young!"  
  
"It's something he never had, Sano," Kenshin said, leaving the room. "I want you two gone by sunrise, do you understand?" He left the room.  
  
Sano slammed his hand against the wall, breaking a hole in it to the outside of the house.  
  
"Sanosuke, control yourselft," Megumi said, loosening the jacket.  
  
"It's not fair! What goes on in here is my business, not anyone elses!" He looked outside through the hole and sighed. "I guess it's for the best. Come on, we'll get our stuff."  
  
Megumi nodded and put her things in a bag and sat down to write a small note to Yahiko. She told them that they were leaving, and that he shouldn't worry. As they walked by his room, she slipped it under his door and uttered something under her breath. Kaoru watched from a crack in her door as they left, almost in tears, wondering why they were leaving and where they could be going.  
  
Megumi held onto Sano's arm and looked up at him. He was so brave, and handsome as well. Nothing about him doubted his fighting spirit. Being near him was a feeling that had no exlplaination. It wasn't joy or happiness, for it was far beyond that. And it wasn't longing for she had what she wanted. She came closer to him and he smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders and brought her up next to him.  
  
He looked down on her. She wasn't much shorter than he was. Her long hair was shimmering in the moon's pale light, her laugh carried in the stillness. He now wasn't so angry at Kenshin, but more at Yahiko. If he hadn't have been peeking around in the dead of night, he'd still have free( but not very good) food. But, it would be nice to be alone with Megumi. But he knew Yahiko would be over every day, trying his hardest to steer he away from him. But that would be almost like a baby defeating Kenshin. He knew that one of them would have to give up, and it would just have to be Yahiko.  
  
As they entered the clinic the sun started to rise upon a new day. A new day of feelings, and a new day of pain and anguish. The strong-willed suffer while the carefree prevail. 


	5. 5

A/N: Thank you all for your kind-hearted reviews. I never really took the time to re-read a lot of this. It's kind of odd, don't you think? Well, I hope you're enjoying this. I'm trying to think of a good ending, one that'll tie it up nicely. Well, keep reading, and thank you so much for the reviews. Just to let you know, I do most of it listening to music, esp. the FLCL soundtrack! Here's chapter 5! O.A.O! (over and out!)  
  
Sano laid thinking in the warm sunroom in the clinic. Already a week had passed since they left the dojo. Yahiko had been hanging around everyday. It was early afternoon, and he had been there since about seven that morning. Yahiko was starting to get on his nerves, all this fuss over his 'well being'. Megumi. She was too kind to him, and couldn't tell him to leave. He sighed and rolled over. He couldn't blame him for liking her, though. She was a beauty, a very good woman, good in certain areas as well.  
  
But what was bothering him was that Yahiko would just hang around, trying to absorb all of the time that Sano would want to be with her, and then leave so late at night, or even stay over night. And from what he could tell, Megumi wanted to get rid of him as well. He didn't know any solution to getting rid of him. He watched Yahiko walk down the hallway, and thought of something.  
  
In Megumi's room, where she had tried to get some time alone away from Yahiko, he had found her once again. Sano strolled into the room as well, a fish head between his clenched teeth. He sat next to Megumi and looked Yahiko straight on.  
  
"Why've you all decided to come into my room?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to have some time alone with you, but seeing as Yahiko is here," Sano barked angrily.  
  
"What you can say to Megumi, you can say to me," Yahiko replied stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, this is great!" he said, sending a bowl flying in rage.  
  
"I know why you left. Kenshin told me. He made you leave, for me. I really didn't care, but Kenshin insisted on it. I really don't see why. He's committed the same crimes as you," Yahiko said.  
  
"It's still no fair! Just for you, we had to leave! So anything I say to Megumi has to get to you, and everything we do has to get to you as well? Tell me! Why are you hanging around here?" Sano yelled, hatred pulsing through his veins.  
  
"I don't know," Yahiko said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"You're a little baby! Stop crying!" he yelled, picking up Yahiko and throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Megumi yelled, in horror of what she was seeing.  
  
"Megumi," he said, kneeling down in front of her. "Megumi, will you marry me?"  
  
The room was silent. Megumi looked at the two, wondering what she should say. Her answer was in her heart. She wanted to say yes, but she was so caught up in the moment that nothing would come out of her mouth.  
  
This was just the thing Sano needed to get rid of Yahiko. If they were going to be married, then Yahiko would have no need to be hanging around. It was something he'd wanted to say for at least a year, but never had enough courage to ask. It was perfect.  
  
Yahiko was lying where he had been thrown. Sano's words were ringing through his head. Stop crying! You're a little baby! He couldn't let himself cry. Crying is for the weak, he couldn't cry. But resistance was futile, and he cried. He cried like he had done so many times before. He had so many things on his mind. But how could she like somebody like Sano more than him. Sure, they had done so much together, but Yahiko was sure he was just as capable.  
  
"Sanosuke, I'd," Megumi started. She looked over at the little huddled child in a corner, crying more than she had ever seen in her whole life. He looked up at her, biting his lip to stop the crying.  
  
"Megumi," he choked out. "Why do you love him?"  
  
It was a question she had never really thought of before.  
  
"He's strong, handsome," Many of the things she wanted to say were not something Yahiko would need to hear. "He's kind to me, and he loves me as well."  
  
"But, Megumi, I love you too. Even though you betrayed me, and ignored me, and treated me like I was lower than the ground you walk on, I still hoped, and I still do," he said, his eyes growing larger and bloodshot. "Your answer will not make any difference in my feelings. There are other ways of getting your love."  
  
That last comment from Yahiko scared Megumi more than anything ever could have. Anything she said right now wouldn't matter. But then, why should she care? Yahiko was young, not needing to be involved in matters like this. He'd get over it eventually, and probably forget. He's just a kid, she told herself. And this kid is nothing special.  
  
She walked up to Sano and wrapped her arms around him, and they kissed.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Sano said, his hands moving to a familiar place on her.  
  
Yahiko sat in the corner still, watching them make out in front of him. It felt so horrible, having his love being disregarded by her, and being totally ignored, but the love he felt was not feigning. But her love for him never grew, and he never expected it to. He got up and walked past the couple, who were too busy to notice him passing by, and closed the door as he left, just as Sano's shirt fell to the ground.  
  
Her love for him would never grow, but for Sano it wouldn't stop. Unless Sano stopped. That was it. If something happened to Sano, she'd be alone. And to have somebody comfort her and be there, taking his place. It was exactly what he needed to do. But how? Where? When? The details still had to be thought through.  
  
A/N once again: Yay! I'm so happy! And you all know how this fic is so serious? Well, I'm actually like the polar opposite of it. If you've seen FLCL or Bebop or .hacksign, I'm like Haru, Edward, and Sora. I'm mostly like Haru! I've killed him! Oops! Giving away a bit! Durn, just gave away more. Durn! SHTOP IT NOW!  
  
Other me: neva! I will neva let go!  
  
Me: shtop it now! LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!  
  
O.M: no!  
  
Me: Yesh! Leave now!  
  
O.M: fine.  
  
Me: Nyexcellent! Sorry about that. As you can see, I'm nothing like the fic. But now that you know me you're not allowed to stop reading my stuff. I don't care if you're geek-a-phobic! 


	6. 6

"Hello, Yahiko!" Kaoru said. "How was your day over at the clinic?"  
  
But she got no answer, just a rude gesture and a slammed door.  
  
"What's going on with him?" she thought out loud, turned and walked into Kenshin. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there!"  
  
"That's ok, Miss Kaoru!" he laughed, and looked to Yahiko's door. "It's a nice day. Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"I'd love too!" she giggled. "Where to?"  
  
"Wherever you want. I just need to get out for a while, that's all," he said cheerfully.  
  
"How about to the bridge? That's always a nice place!" Kaoru said.  
  
"The bridge it is!" he replied.  
  
They walked out of the dojo into the warm sunlight. The birds were singing beautifully, and the breeze played with their hair. As they neared the bridge they saw a familiar couple. It was Sano and Megumi.  
  
"Sano! Megumi!" Kaoru yelled, waving her arms and running down towards them.  
  
"Hello, Kaoru-chan! Nice day, isn't it?" Megumi asked.  
  
She nodded. "It certainly is!" She took off her sandals and put her feet in the cool water, sitting next to Megumi.  
  
"Anything new since we left?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Nothing really. What about you?"  
  
"Should we tell them Sano?" Megumi asked.  
  
"They'd be the first, besides Yahiko!" he said, playfully tugging her hair.  
  
"Stop it! We're," she paused and looked up at Sano's smiling face. "We're getting married!"  
  
"It's about time!" Kaoru said. She got up and held Megumi's hands jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! When is it?" she asked.  
  
"In a few months, I hope," she said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, Megumi! I'm so happy!" she said, hugging her. She was hiding her malicious grin from the group, thinking, 'Now that you're out of the way, I don't have to worry about Kenshin.'  
  
"Yes! This is great news! If it's alright with you, Kaoru, we should have a party!" Kenshin said.  
  
"Absolutely! I have some Sake around somewhere! We'll party all night!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
They two girls started running back to the dojo, smiling as bright as the sun. Kenshin and Sano took their time walking back, carrying the girl's forgotten shoes.  
  
"This doesn't come as much of a surprise!" Kenshin said with a grin. "But you say Yahiko already knows. How is that?"  
  
"He was there when I asked her," Sano said. Kenshin's grin turned to a slight frown and he stopped walking.  
  
"Is that why he has been in such a bad mood today?" he asked.  
  
"Most likely. I barely noticed him leaving, but I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon. But one thing he said spooked me a bit. He said he had other methods of getting her love," Sano said.  
  
Kenshin's eyes went wide with shock. A young child like Yahiko, thinking of drastic measures over something that would prove to be fruitless, it was a hard blow to him. "Sanosuke, I want you to be careful, especially around Yahiko. And make sure Megumi is in yelling distance."  
  
"If you say so, Kenshin. That kid really has something wrong with him," he replied.  
  
"Mm," Kenshin nodded. He looked at the road ahead, not seeing the girls, and laughed. "Let's get there before they get too crazy and invite the whole city!"  
  
They started to run off, both smiling. But both smiles were half-hearted. Something was sitting in their minds, not letting go of their thoughts.  
  
As they approached the house, they saw the girls in their most festive kimonos they owned, holding up small glasses of Sake. They were surprised to see Yahiko out there, a wide smile upon his face, jumping up and down and laughing.  
  
"Yahiko! I'm surprised to see you out of your room, and in such a good mood," Kenshin said beaming.  
  
"It's a party! I wouldn't skip it for anything!" he said, looking up at Megumi. 'I can't act that way forever. If I show her how mature I am, she'll like me better, and once my plans go through, it won't be for nothing,' he thought.  
  
"Well, I think you're old enough to have a sip of Sake," Megumi said.  
  
"He's only ten," Kenshin said.  
  
"I was seven when I had my first, Ken-san," she said smoothly.  
  
They walked into the room where their small party was going to be held. The two little girls were there, along with their grandfather. A large spread of food was lying on a low rise table, and they all sat and waited for Kaoru to pour their drinks.  
  
"Silly girl, you still haven't learned," Megumi taunted as Kaoru tried to pour. "Let me, seeing as you don't know how." She took the bottle and poured the drink, sticking her tongue out slightly as she looked up a Kaoru.  
  
"Vixen," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Ken-san, would you like some?" she asked seductively.  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru yelled, taking the bottle from Megumi. "You're getting married! Isn't it about time you gave it a rest?" she yelled.  
  
"It's still so much fun to get you mad!" she laughed, taking the bottle back and pouring Kenshin's drink.  
  
"I'm so worthless, I don't even know how to pour Sake," Kaoru whined softly as Megumi giggled and Kenshin blushed.  
  
The party lasted until the late hours of the night. Yahiko stood over the sleeping bodies, watching as the sun came up. He could fulfill his plans now, but it wouldn't be worth it. He had to wait, wait for a perfect time. It had to be before the wedding, before any ties were made. It would mean months of fake smiles and cheerfulness, but it was worth it. Sano would die at the hands of him, begging for his life as the poison took his body. It was perfect, and nobody suspected a thing. Perfect. 


	7. 7

Three months had gone by, and Kenshin and Kaoru had seen little of Sano and Megumi. They saw them once at the market place, and once at the bridge, but that was it.  
  
"I wonder if anything is wrong," Kaoru wondered. She and Kenshin were sitting on the porch, watching Yahiko practice his swordsmanship and drinking hot green tea. He was coming along nicely. It was a hazy morning, and the sun was hidden behind clouds. The birds did not sing, and something seemed different about the day.  
  
"Yahiko doesn't even know about it," Kenshin said. "He hasn't been over there for months, though."  
  
"I think we should pay them a visit," Kaoru said, standing up and knocking her tea cup to the ground, spilling the tea and breaking the cup. "Oops!"  
  
"I hope they're there," Kenshin said, looking towards the path.  
  
"Well, we need to go to the market anyways. We need soy sauce, miso, and rice," Kaoru explained. "It's a good reason to stop by their house!"  
  
"I don't see why not," Kenshin sighed. "Yahiko, do you want to come with?"  
  
"I'd rather practice right now," he said, stabbing his imaginary opponent with his sword.  
  
"We'll be back in a few hours. We'll be in town if you need us," Kaoru said.  
  
Yahiko dropped his sword as he saw them leave, and started to follow them in the shadows.  
  
In the clinic, Megumi and Sano were sitting in the sunroom.  
  
"I think they should know," Megumi said.  
  
"Kenshin will be so disappointed," Sano said, taking hold of her hand.  
  
Megumi looked down. "But," she looked into his eyes, "it's for the best. For our friendship. We've tried to avoid them for three months, and they'll know eventually. Sano."  
  
"I guess you're right, like always," he sighed. He ran his hand through her smooth black hair as she laid her head on his strong chest. He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you."  
  
A sharp knock came to the front door. Megumi sat up and started to get up, but was stopped by Sano. "You stay here," he told her. She nodded and followed him with her eyes out the door.  
  
As he opened the door he was greeted by two very familiar faces.  
  
"Good morning, Sano!" Kaoru said happily.  
  
"Hey guys! What're you doing here? Come on in," he said nervously. He ushered them in and closed the door. "Megumi's in the sunroom, even though there's really no sun today," he laughed.  
  
As they entered, they saw Megumi sitting in the dim light coming from a window.  
  
"Kenshin and Kaoru are here," Sano said.  
  
"Great!" she said, getting up slowly.  
  
As they looked at her, something seemed different about her appearance. She had a difficult time getting up, as though she was being cautious about something. Suddenly it hit them.  
  
"Megumi! You're"  
  
"Yes. I'm expecting, and already three months since the day we were kicked out," she said, looking at Kenshin, whose face was now stern and serious.  
  
"Kenshin! Isn't that wonderful news?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yes, in some aspects. But even before you're married? I wouldn't take too much pride in that," he said, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Kenshin, please," Sano said, putting his arms around Megumi.  
  
"It's not something to be very happy about," he said.  
  
"Why? It's going to be so great! A baby! Aw! So cute!" Kaoru said, hugging Megumi. "Don't mind Kenshin, he's a party pooper."  
  
"I'm proud, Kenshin. I really am," Sano said, pulling Megumi in tighter.  
  
"Kaoru, it's time to go. We still need to go to the market," he said neutrally.  
  
"Oh! I forgot! Goodbye for now! Will the wedding be postponed a bit?" she asked.  
  
"Until the baby is born. I'll look more presentable," Megumi chuckled.  
  
The two left with Kaoru going on about how exciting it was going to be and Kenshin doing his best at pretending to be interested.  
  
A small head looked into the window and saw that what they had been saying was true. 'This might mess up my plans,' he thought, walking back to the dojo through the woods. 'No. It might fall in just perfectly,' he thought, grinning slyly.  
  
A hawk cried in the distance, catching a smaller bird from the skies. A mother bird sat with her one hatched egg, watching the father being taken from her with no mercy. She looked down at the baby, small and weak and dying. It peeped quietly and fell to the prickly bottom of the nest. She was all alone, nobody to love and protect her. Abandoned and downtrodden. 


	8. A New Person

"Sano, it kicked!" Megumi said in sheer excitement. It had been at least eight months now, and she was very welcoming of the next one.  
  
"That's great," he said. "But you should really sit down, Megumi. You don't need to tire yourself out." He started to lead her to a place to sit but she wouldn't budge.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of doing things for myself," she said, laughing at him.  
  
"I just don't want you to overdo it," he said, a note of worry in his voice.  
  
"I'll be just fine. I still cook your meals, do the chores, and run the clinic don't I?"  
  
"But in very soon you're going to have to stop all of that. Please, just sit down for a little while?" he begged.  
  
She smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt!" She sat on the steps in the back of the clinic, Sano sitting down next to her. She looked over at him and giggled a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, wondering what she could be laughing at.  
  
"Have you been slacking in your training?" she said through fits of giggles.  
  
"Kind of. Why?" he asked.  
  
"You're getting a little chubby, Sano!" she said, poking his belly.  
  
"I've been too busy worrying about you," he said, putting his arms around her playfully. "And I wouldn't be talking." He poked her stomach.  
  
She poked him back. "You shouldn't worry and go train with Kenshin and loose that gut." She pinched his side a bit and wiggled it around. He slapped her hand and looked at her menacingly.  
  
"Maybe," he said, looking down upon himself. He had been slacking a bit, but it was all worth it. And it kept Yahiko at bay. "He still won't recognize me the same, though."  
  
"I know. Kaoru is in ecstasy over it, but he's still being odd. He'll get over it once the baby is born," she said, holding her stomach. She smiled, got up and kissed him on the cheek, "and you loose some weight." And with that happy note she walked inside.  
  
Sano stood up and went into his room to look in the mirror. "It's not that big," he said, pulling his shirt back to reveal his steadily growing belly. He poked at his stomach and it jiggled violently. He looked at himself from a side view and sighed. He had stopped wearing the bandages recently as well. "Maybe I will go train with him. It's been a while now. He should be over it," he sighed and let the shirt fall back. "I hope."  
  
Yahiko was standing outside the clinic when Sano walked out onto the path to the dojo. Sano paid no attention to the young boy and kept going.  
  
"Getting a little-"  
  
"Shut up!" Sano yelled back, cutting him off mid sentence.  
  
Yahiko shrugged and went in to see Megumi. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. She wasn't in the lobby so he let himself in and walked over to the sunroom. He saw her sitting and humming to herself.  
  
"Megumi?" he said, peeking into the room.  
  
"Yahiko? Come in! Sit down!" she said, slowly getting up. He rushed over and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't get up. I'll sit next to you. You don't need to get tired out," he said.  
  
"You sound just like Sano. I guess you're right, though," she said and sighed and looked into his eyes. "What brought you here?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you were, and to see if you needed any help," he said.  
  
"You are really sweet, Yahiko. I don't need any help, but I would enjoy your company. Sano's gone off to train. It wouldn't hurt him," she said, her face lighting up with laughter.  
  
"He looks a little heavier," Yahiko admitted.  
  
"A little?" she chuckled. "No. I'm just kidding around. He's a good guy."  
  
"But if he stayed like that, you two couldn't do it. He'd crush you," he said.  
  
"Yahiko!" she said in surprise.  
  
"Well, he would," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
Megumi stared at him, stunned, and then began to laugh. She couldn't stop laughing now. Something about that was so funny to her, and what made it even more out of a ten year-old's mouth.  
  
"Yahiko," she managed to choke out. "Would you say you're a better candidate?"  
  
"Yes. I am," he said and she began to laugh even harder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yahiko. I needed a good laugh," she said. She put her arm around him. "I actually do need some help. Could you escort me to the marketplace to go shopping?"  
  
"Sure!" he said, hopping up. They walked slowly to the path that led to the center of Tokyo.  
  
At the dojo Sano was talking with Kaoru.  
  
"So he's not here?" he said.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know where he went off to, but when he gets back I'll tell him you stopped by. Oh! When is the baby due?" she asked, becoming giddy and excited.  
  
"Pretty soon," he said, blushing brightly.  
  
"It'll be so exciting! Start thinking of names!" she said and closed the door as he started to leave.  
  
"I wonder where he could be," Sano wondered out loud. He made his way back to the clinic and couldn't find Megumi in there. He shrugged and went into his room, deciding to take a nap. He tossed his shirt to the side and on his way to bed he passed the mirror. He stopped and looked into it, looked down upon himself, and shrugged. "Oh well," he said and laid down in his bed, falling asleep quickly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Yahiko! It was fun! Come back tomorrow!" Megumi said as Yahiko walked away on the path. She sighed and walked down the hallway to go to the back porch when she heard loud snoring. She walked into the room and laid down next to him and pinched his side.  
  
"Ow. What was that for?" he said, waking up a bit.  
  
"It's fun," she admitted, pinching a bit more and shaking it around. "My flabby boy," she said, cuddling closer to him.  
  
"Hey. It's not my fault!" he said.  
  
"I don't care," she whispered, putting her finger to his lips.  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "I love you," he replied.  
  
"I love you, too," she said, getting closer to him. As she was settling in, something unnatural happened. She tensed up and started to breath heavier.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sano said, bolting up and looking around.  
  
"It's early! Sano! It's early!" she said, looking at him in deep concern.  
  
"What do I do?" he asked.  
  
"Get the doctor! I can't deliver my own baby!" she yelled.  
  
Sano ran out the door and Megumi laid down on the bed, breathing deeply. Why did it have to come early? After what had seemed like an eternity, Sano reentered with the doctor. Sano held her hands tightly and urged her on. After the most painful experience of her life, she heard the cry of her newborn child. She smiled while panting and looked up at Sano, and the rest became a blur as her daughter was placed in her arms. 


	9. Calm Before the Storm

It had been five days since the baby was delivered. Megumi awoke and gazed around. Nobody was there, save the father. Sano held her newborn daughter in his strong arms.

"You're awake," he said gently.

"Mmm. How is she?" she asked, a note of concern in her fatigued voice.

"She's weak in the body, but she has a fighting spirit. When she grows up, I'm going to train her to fight!" he said, looking down at her in excitement.

"Not with me around. She'll be a great doctor-"

"Who can fight! And dress her own wounds!" he interrupted.

"But what about the boys? She'll need to find somebody," Megumi laughed.

"If they bug her, she can beat them up!" he kidded, putting his arm around her. He placed the baby in her arms. "She needs a name, you know."

Megumi looked at her baby. Small and weak, but a soft smiled came from her face. Deep jade eyes looked up at her, as though they knew no fear.

"Her eyes, they're so beautiful. Jade, we'll call her Jade," she whispered.

Sano kissed her, "Jade it is."

Outside, Yahiko had been watching. "Jade? Why even name something that will be underground in no time anyways? Well, they can have their little dreams!" He hopped from the tree and walked down the path, laughing as he went.

"We need to call everyone! We have to celebrate!" Megumi said, trying to stand up. Sano stopped her and hugged her.

"You're still weak as well, darling," he said. "I'll get everybody. You don't have to do anything." He began to walk out the door when Megumi's stern voice stopped him.

"Remember, you're to invite _everyone._ That means Yahiko, Sanosuke!" she warned.

"Fine. But I have a bad feeling about that," he mumbled. "A really bad feeling."

He gathered up Kaoru, Kenshin, Tae, and Yahiko. A small party, but they were a fun group of people.

"Just don't get too loud," he warned them.

Tae had volunteered to cook, and Yahiko wanted to help out. As they worked in the kitchen, Yahiko withdrew a small vile from his yukata and smiled wryly. His plan was unfolding better than he had ever believed.

Tae had gone out to join the others and chat, while Yahiko put the food on the plates. He brought them out, and handed each person a plate. He gazed around at his unsuspecting victims, nobody knew. He took a large bite from his food, and tried not to laugh. It was the calm before the storm.


	10. Finale

Later that night, Megumi was sitting in the sunroom with Jade. She hummed to herself and looked up at the stars. Looking down at Jade, she realized something. "You aren't going to make it, aren't you?" she said, tears forming in her eyes. She heard a crash and a loud thud. She looked behind her and Sano was lying on the ground, gasping for breath. She rushed to his side and peered down at him.

"Dilated pupils, cold sweat, weak pulse, rapid heartbeat. Krait bite!" she said. She surveyed him for a bite, but she found nothing. "What happened?"

"Megumi, dear, how could such an educated woman be so stupid?" a young voice came from a corner. "I put venom in his food! Lovely thing, venom. Cannot be detected when ingested!"

"You!" she yelled, springing to her feet.

"Yes! Me!" he said, coming from the shadows. His face looked gaunt and pale, as though he had not slept or eaten in days.

"Why did you do this!" she yelled.

"Why? Don't you see? I did this for what you did to me! You lied to me, you tricked me! You pushed me away! You laughed at my feelings towards you, and you shunned me! You deserve what you got!"

"What of Kenshin, and the others?" she demanded.

"Oh? Your little friends? They can join us, I think they're ready!" he snarled, opening another door. Three bodies fell to the floor, and a rank odor filled the air. He took a sword and slashed at one of them, and a head went rolling to Megumi's feet. It was Kenshin.

She screamed and fell to the floor, pushing it away.

"You're stupid lover will by dying soon. He's so much bigger the poison kills slower. I like it better that way, he suffers more!" Yahiko laughed shrilly, licking the blood from his blade. He began to make his way towards Megumi.

She was hugging Sano, crying her eyes out.

"Megumi!" he choked out, "I love you." His breathing stopped, his pulse declined, his body convulsed and he lay dead in front of her.

Her scream pierced the night, and she pounded on his body with all of her might.

"Why did you do this, Yahiko?" she cried.

Yahiko picked up Jade by the ankles and dangled her in front of Megumi tauntingly. He took out a small dagger and began to slice at her delicate flesh. The baby wailed in agony, and Megumi cried with fear.

"Little Jade, you weren't going to live anyways. Why don't I save you some suffering?" Yahiko cackled, throwing her to the ground. He jabbed the dagger into her and moved it around. He took it out and began to stab her repeatedly, until a pool of blood surrounded her, and she was no longer recognizable. He tossed the lifeless body onto the heap, and turned to Megumi.

"It was a bastard anyways. I can give you one more chance to live Megumi. Accept me," he said.

"I cannot love one who has killed my loved ones!" she cried.

"Yes! Scream, Megumi! It only makes me love your helplessness so much more," he said, now setting his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't fear death. Do what you wish!" she said, drying her tears. "I'm coming…"

"I have waited for so long, Megumi. So long," he said, plunging his hands into her clothes. She sat up straight and let him do as he pleased. Resist or not, she was going to die. He stripped her of her clothes and took out a small butterfly knife. He held her tight, and kissed her. Holding the knife to her neck he whispered, "I love you, always." A swift cut and she fell to the floor.

Yahiko looked around the room full of carnage. He laid them all down, and placed a small lily in Megumi's hand. He laid a silken linen over her body, and kissed her one last time. He slit his wrist and mixed his blood with hers that was in a pool on the floor. With it, he wrote something on the wall. Taking a rope, he hung himself in the middle of the room, grasping a blood stained lily.

The next morning the police had come to investigate the screams that were heard. They found Yahiko and the others dead. And written on the wall in blood was, "I wish it could be."


End file.
